masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists
Acquisition This mission is acquired from Specialist Traynor after the Cerebus assault on the Citadel. It is acquired through dialogue aboard the Normandy. Walkthrough The mission begins with a landing on an area that is already under assault by Cerberus forces. Lt. Jacob Taylor, from ME2, is injured in the firefight. After Shepard clears the initial pad area a conversation ensues. Once inside, Shepard is allowed to walk around and question and listen in, here Shepard can also catch up with Jacob as well as have a conversation with Jacob's new friend, Dr. Cole. At the top of the stairs in the upper area is a microscope that triggers a comment from Shepard about a poison designed for Turians. Once you begin the second phase, head out the back area and up the stairs. Eliminate the guards on the path and continue around the raised platform. You should approach the satellite control area; clear out Cerberus forces and restore control. Jacob will tell you that the AA guns need to be activated. Cerberus forces drop onto the raised platform, clear them out and climb the boxes onto the platform. In the distance, by the right AA gun, will be a turret manned by an unshielded gunner as well as typical assault forces. Clear these out and make your way to the left tower. Activate the AA gun and move across the crosswalk to the adjoining platform. On the second AA tower is a turret, this will be used shortly. Activate the second AA gun and discover it needs repair. Assign the squad member of your choice and head to the turret. On the repaired AA tower and on the platform below Cerberus shuttles will deploy regular troops and the occasional Phantom; use the turret to obliterate the opposition. Once completed, return to the AA gun and activate it. Phase 3 begins the evacuation, you are given the choice to do so immediately or wait. If you should decide to explore a bit more you can interact with data on a Turian-specific toxin, which can be given to a Doctor at the Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel for increased War Assets. Once evacuation begins the first shuttle launches without incident and a loud explosion is heard and combat begins. Dispatch the two troops in the upper area and head down below to dispatch the three troops on the ramp. When the hangar doors open there are several troops to battle, as you move forward Cerberus shuttles drop more troops on the raised platforms. Press the advantage and see the second scientist shuttle off. The third shuttle is piloted by Jacob and he mentions he will need to come to Shepard. This part of the battle is only difficult because of the Atlas; destroy the Atlas and the mission is a success and the end cut-scene ensues. Mission Summary Rescue Ex-Cerberus scientists from Cerberus forces and the Illusive man. This mission features Jacob Taylor. Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 3